


Every Pet's Nightmare

by Kaminx



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Horror, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminx/pseuds/Kaminx
Summary: After returning from his freedom in Ceres and going back to Iason, Riki awakes one night from a terrible nightmare of his fate of being an old pet. Just a short, cute one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone who has been reading my stories lately! Really appreciate it!  
> Enjoy~ :3

"He's too old to be a pet anymore," the guard confirms, turning to face Riki.

"Time to send him to a whore house."

Riki's eyes widen, he steps back into the wall. No way, no way! Iason had just told him he would never give him up! He trembles slightly, fear snaking through every fibre of him as he envisions his future.

"Come quietly, pet."

Riki turns to run away, but his movements are slower than treading through a pool of molasses. He glances down at his hands, horror taking over him as he sees his weak and frail limbs shaking. The wrinkled and worn skin covered bones and veins bulge out of the thin surface.

"I...impossible!" he chokes, spotting the exit and continuing to attempt running away.

Hands scoop him up easily, he struggles against the holds. Each movement seems to be in slow motion, as if he were drunk out of his mind. "I said come quietly, pet!"

"Ia...Iason!" he croaks, every word practically scraping its way out of his throat. "Iason...!"

"Silence, no more making a scene!"

He couldn't go to a whore house in this condition! He was too old, they'd fucking break him if they tried to fuck him! They'd break his brittle bones and end up killing him if they were rough!

"Iason, Iason!" A hard hit over his head sends pain shooting through his body, causing him to cry out as he's dragged out of the room.

"Take him to the back, we'll ship him off with the rest tonight," the guard confirms, handing Riki's flimsy body to the other burly guard.

"Iason..." he chokes, tears starting to flow from his eyes. Why? Why had Iason changed his mind? After all they'd been through, after all the times he said they'd be together until he died, why did he change? He blinks the tears away, his eyes spotting Iason, he pushes past the pain and fights against the holds. "Iason! They're taking me away...help...!" He reaches his shaky hand to Iason, only to have it hit away.

"Don't touch me, you disgusting old mongrel," Iason snaps, "You are no longer beautiful and of service to me."

"I...Iason..." Riki chokes, his heart dropping to the floor and sadness scraping his insides raw.

"Get it out of my sight!" the Blondie snaps, reaching over to grab a chain. "I have this one to replace him." A beautiful dark haired boy sits up from his kneeling position, accepting the affectionate stroke from Iason's gloved hand. "Good boy."

Pain spikes through Riki's chest, Iason was throwing him away! Iason no longer wanted him! "Iason...!" he screams, reaching out towards the Blondie as he's dragged away. The Blondie ignores him completely, leaning in to deeply kiss the replacement pet. "No, Iason! Please! Iasooooon!"

—

He's thrown into darkness, a cold ground hitting his nude body. Despite the pain, he lurches upwards to slam his fists against the doors. "No, you've made a mistake! Iason, please! Don't let them send me away!" He slams his fists against the metal until the frail limbs are raw, bleeding stubs.

In defeat, he falls backwards, landing on the cold floor as he sobs for Iason to take him back. "Please master! Iason, come save me! Please!"

The door opens, blinding Riki as he sees a figure standing in the doorway. He quickly sits up, hope filling his chest as he thinks it Iason. "Iason!" he cries out joyfully, dragging himself towards his savior.

The figure steps forward, sending fear surging through Riki as he realizes it's not Iason but a big and mean looking monster of a man.

Riki scrambles backwards, his skin scraping on the cold and wet ground. "No! No! No, Iason! Iason, help!"

The grotesquely big man grins widely as he towers over Riki, pulling him up from the ground and pinning him against the wall. Riki was barely half as big as he was, his tiny body thoroughly covered by the massive man's flesh. "We'll have fun today," the man promises, his reeking breath polluting Riki's lungs. He grinds himself against Riki, crushing the smaller man beneath him.

Riki screams out in pain as his bones crack from the weight forced upon him, he reaches out desperately for help, "Iason! Please!" he sobs in agony. He wiggles away from the man's lower half, trying to get away from the rod probing his entrance, "No, please no! Iason...!" A bloodcurdling scream escapes his lips as the man roughly thrusts inside him while he's dry. The pain of being ripped open without anything to ease the movement causing the breath to leave his lungs as his lips convulse while releasing strangled cries.

"Oh yes, baby," the man moans, squashing Riki's sides in his meaty hands. He ignores the crunching of Riki's frail hips as he continues to yank the man upwards and push him down on his rod.

Riki continues to sob, desperately pleading for Iason to come back and save him as the man impales him with his rod.

"More," a voice orders, causing Riki's breath to catch. His eyes focus in on Iason standing in the room, watching the act take place. "More."

"Ias...aaaugh!"

The man speeds up, practically ripping Riki's insides out with each violent and quick thrust inside and out of him.

"Iason!" Riki screeches through tears, "Pl...please!"

Iason turns away, ignoring Riki's desperate cries for help and outstretched hand as he heads for the door.

"Iason...!" He screams loudly, his body finally breaking as the man thrusts into him one last time. He shudders violently, his heart thumping loudly before going silent. He slouches, tears streaming from his eyes as he watches the last piece of blonde hair flutter away past the door.

—

"Riki!" Iason whispers, gently holding the screaming and sobbing boy in his arms.

Riki screams, finally waking up from his nightmare. His heart pounds wildly in his chest as he gasps for breath. "No...no...!" he gasps, fighting to free himself from the crushing weight.

"Shhh, Riki," Iason breathes, holding tight onto Riki before gently caressing the frantic wild cat as he trembles in his arms as he realizes where he is. "It's all right Riki, you're fine. You're safe."

"Ia...Iason...!" he whimpers, turning to bury his face into the blonde's body as he sobs.

The Blondie gently caresses the boy's back with a gentle soothing motion to calm him down, Riki had never done this before and frankly it worried him a bit. "It's all right Riki, it's all right..."

After he manages to calm down, he sniffles and slowly sits up. He couldn't look Iason in the eyes, he was too ashamed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, gently bringing his hand to caress the tanned skin.

Riki shakes his head, he didn't want to give Iason any ideas. He didn't want to get thrown out tomorrow. But he had to hear the words, he needed the reassurance the words would bring to ease his heart. "Are you...me...getting rid...of me?"

"Oh Riki," Iason whispers, touched that Riki was scared to leave him and a bit annoyed that Riki was still worrying about such a thing. He gently frames the boy's face in his hands, pressing his forehead to the mongrel's sweat covered one. "You are mine, Riki. I will never let you go."

"B-but when I'm old to fuck...and...wrinkled..."

"I do not care if you are twenty or seventy, Riki," the Blondie whispers tenderly. "I will love and cherish you forever, pet."

Riki's chest floods with emotions, his lips trembling as a tear escapes, "Okay..." he whispers.

Iason leans in and kisses the tears away, "Now let us go back to sleep, my beautiful pet."

Riki allows himself to get wrapped up in Iason's arms and pressed against his body. Yes, Iason wanted him no matter what. He would never experience that fate.

Iason presses his hand against Riki's chest, "Good night, Riki. I'll love and cherish you forever," he whispers.

Riki inhales a shaky breath, adding in the tiniest whisper as he leans into the embrace, "And always..."


End file.
